Elements of Harmony: The Magic of Friendship
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Warning: rating might change. Humanoid furry ponies. It's an adaptation of the series where it re-tells the tale of The Mare in the Moon with a twist, a new enemy who's compultion for breaking harmony will disturb Twilight's state of mind. Kuromi and Melody from My Melody are included, crossover. Mister pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic by Hasbro. Guest starring also Kuromi and My Melody from Kitty.**

**Elements of Harmony.**

**Story and concept character Ragdoll by Riddle Glitch.**

**The Magic of Friendship.**

"Once upon a time in the distant country of Equestria."

"There was a war for the throne."

"The original rulers of Equestria fell in battle."

"So two sorcerers used all their power defeat the threat and prevent the chrowns from being taken by the wrong hands."

"This brought peace but the land was left with no king or queen."

"The people then named this two sorcerers, Princesses. Just as soon as they saved the land, they raised the sun and the moon and caused a eclipse."

"Then they ruled Equestria together."

"For a while this princesses brought a peaceful reign."

"Until one of them began getting jealous of The Princess of the Sun. Because she started getting involved with the people they ruled. The Sun make friends and The Moon stayed alone."

"Then a threat came back and The Moon was wounded, having an strong sense to live she poisoned herself with magic. Which soon drove her insane."

"Then The Moon was known as Nightmare Moon. To prove The Sun wrong she flew to the floating island of Cloudsdale and pierced the land with her spear and destroyed the center of the land."

"Since then Cloudsdale has that absent piece of earth in the middle of itself."

"Horrified, The Sun stopped Nightmare Moon and trapped her in The Moon itself to pay for her crimes..."

-Twilight's point of view.-

"Aww! No other words about the Elements of Harmony!" Complained as I browsed through the fairy tale book which I just read and no mention of the Elements of Harmony was made.

"What?! I'm awake!" Spike woke up and I glared.

"Hey you're supposed to help me Spike! Come on we still have several other books to read, we don't have much time, we took these books out without telling the Princess!"

"Come on Twilight, you have read long enough why don't you just ask her what those things are eh?"

"What if this is something I'm supposed to know already!" Was freaking out that moment, my final exam as Princess Celestia's student was near.

"Well if I remember correctly she told you that you don't have to study at all. She told and I quote 'Twilight you have learned enough, your last task would be enjoying yourself and make some friends. It's an order!' Remember?"

"It has to somewhere around in this book, looks promising." I began to browse the book madly.

"Twili! You didn't listened anything that I told you isn't that?"

Suddenly I heard and my head popped from the book to where the sound of that voice was.

"Hi Twilight! Hey, we're going towards a party, was wondering if you wanted to hang around if you're interested?"

It was just one of the girls, a dear good friend of Princess Cadence.

"Oh...I'm kinda busy at the moment, studying for my exam sorry...thanks for...inviting me tho."

Then the girls that were with her sighed and spoke too, could hear them. "Come on I told you she wouldn't come, she always does that."

"I'm sorry for trying. I really thought she would come this time."

Then they were gone and I went back to my book.

"Seriously Twilight, you're kinda throwing every chance of making friends everytime."

Was about to speak to defend myself but then I noticed behind Spike. Castle uniform, white skin, blue hair. My brother, I mean our brother Shining Armor.

"Hi...I can explain!" I began to speak nervously before he interrupted then.

"Nope, don't explain to me, explain that to the Princess. Gather all those books and come back with me to Canterlot's Castle come on!"

Whoa he sure sounded angry.

"But I was just trying to read this books for research, trying to learn about the Elements of Harmony and you know I can't...read in the library."

"This all is part of Princess Celestia's personal library, it's illegal to take them out that way."

"I'm sorry but don't want to fail as her student. My exam is near."

"Instead of worrying about that why aren't you having fun? Go out, make some friends like Celestia has told you to do! I was there, she told you specifically that your final task was making friends!"

"See I told her...but she didn't listened anything!" Spike protested.

"Now are you teaming up?" I asked a bit angry in defeat as I pulled the books up.

Then Armor sighed and helped just as Spike did aswell.

"Let's just get to the Castle, we'll see why Princess Celestia is calling you for."

-End of Twilight's point of view.-

-Canterlot.-

Somewhere around Canterlot, a certain individual wearing a red hood and pink clothes below it went into a certain place.

It was dark, then she turned on the lights and saw the horror of what happened before she arrived.

Several bodies of hired men by the Diamond Dog. The girl gasped and then she heard a voice behind her, another girl's voice that faking a deep voice to hide her identity.

"These are Diamond Dog's men, but they're deaths seemed to not be related to illegal business fights."

The red hooded girl nodded, taking the hood off, the other could notice her white fur and her large bunny ears.

"It's consistent with other crime scenes left before this one. All the money was left there, no signs of greed. No sense of regret as the bodies weren't tried to be hidden or buried or even moved."

"It's not the average murder scene. It's strange that this could happen on Canterlot."

"Whoever did it is not normal. The media is starting to call this criminal 'Ragdoll' because he or she sews their mouths."

"Well it seems to be all their mouths were sewed."

The mysterious armored woman began taking note of what happened. The hooded girl could notice this was that mysterious vigilante, the one they called 'The Purple Knight'. Wearing armor and a purple hat and a mask covering her face.

Suddenly she noticed on the wall. "Well a message was left. 'Be sure to follow the lead Mare Do Well.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ragdoll calls me that way." The Purple Knight answered.

"But why does she tries to communicate with you?"

"Dunno, insanity is the first thing that comes to my mind, either way, seems to be is the only criminal able to do this kind of things in Canterlot. No one with bad intentions can get here."

"Princess Celestia protects the border with magic, exactly what you said it's impossible that she can also leave if she was already here."

"But if she didn't and came here with bad intentions, then it means that she could get in then she could have gotten out, then she's probably not here anymore."

"Well either way, Princess Celestia has a good relationship with the outside world. Supposedly they're going to ask for their assistence in this case, the reason why I'm here."

"What kind of assistence Melody?"

"Celestia told me that they call this authorities with technology from out there. A group called 'The Bureau' or something."

"Why this case specifically?"

"Because Ragdol began targeting the Diamond Dog, what she wants it's to bring both of them down for good."

"Heh, sounds like a plan."

"Well, because the Diamond Dog is illegally bringing Equestrian gems to the outside world is the reason why the outside world itself wanted to assist on the case actually, either way, this Ragdoll individual must be stopped...he or she is becoming more agressive and violent." Melody spoke those last words with worry before she realized that The Purple Knight wasn't there no more.

Either way, she decided to leave the scene and called for Celestia and the Royal Guards to ask for assistence to make sure the case was taken seriously.

Unfortunately it wasn't over for good.

-Canterlot's border."

Far away from the border, another white furred rabit girl went into a cabin in the woods, finding a similar scene.

This rabit girl in particular wear some tight ninja clothes and a harlequin hat that covered her ears.

Suddenly she threw one of her knives which made a mysterious individual wearing some wine colored suit and a sewed together mask that had one of her eyes covered by a large button and left the other eye without one so he could use that eye.

"Hey! Watch out bitch!"

"So you're that Ragdoll freak huh?!"

"Hehehe, did the Diamond Dog still holding that reward on my head?"

"It's a lot of money." The rabit chuckled.

"Must assume you want that money eh?"

"It depends, didn't thought you would be a girl."

"Just like people say, it's the one who you least suspect!" Ragdoll laughed softly.

"Why did you called me here?"

"Wanted to ask, are you loyal to that Diamond Dog?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not a loyal person, if he can afford it then I get the work done then."

"That's perfect, see a little bird told me around here...or somepony to be exact." Then Ragdoll walked around the cabin and grabbed one of the bodies, showing a man with his mouth sewed. "This somepony to be precise!"

"Your point?"

"Heard that you want to get something from Canterlot."

"So?"

"Well if you follow the news you'll find out that I just left a similar scene like this one there, by the way the Mare Do Well is probably on her way now."

"It's impossible, no one with bad intentions can get to Canterlot."

"Well this somepony can!" Ragdoll laughed softly again.

"Tell me already, what do you want anyway?"

"Well nothing much...just betray the Diamond Dog?"

"Why do you want that?"

"Let's just say, I'm breaking Harmony."

"You're insane."

"Hehehehehe, I'm more than just insane. People are beginning to call me a monster."

"Well, give me a good reason not to put your monstruosity out of your misery right here and now eh?"

"Because, I'm your only chance of getting into Canterlot. Think about it. We can do so many things together as a team!"

"If you want to break someone's loyalty, you're not someone to be trusted, you will break your loyalty too eventually."

"Alright...hahahaha that was a lie. Interesting girl you are, seems to be that you're quite unique, I like that hehe."

"What of betrayal do you have in mind?"

"Nice! I got your interest then?"

"It'll only happen if you get me into Canterlot. You scratch my back, and I won't have to cut your throat." The rabit girl licked one of her knives as she spoke, smiling aswell.

"Well you could scratch my back with one of those knives after then!"

"Tired of this, is this all?"

"More or less, I'll talk to you again Kuromi, I know this is going to be fun!" Ragdoll laughed as she left the scene leaving a confused Kuromi unable to figure out what to do with the bodies. Soon she call the Diamond Dog and began gathering them up, thinking what the mad woman told her silly.

Back on the Castle at Canterlot, Twilight was brought towards Princess Celestia's throne room.

-Twilight's point of view.-

The large woman turned around, her light colored hair waving around, Princess Celestia.

"Hi Twilight, glad you brought me back my books."

Even tho she smiled I could sense that she might be a bit disappointed from what I did.

"I'm sorry, I just tried to research about the Elements of Harmony and..."

Then she interrupted me. "Why didn't you asked me then?"

"Ha! Told ya!" Spike teased.

Then I sighed and nodded.

"Have to take some measures." Princess Celestia spoke and I shivered, she never lost her gentle smile.

"Of course."

"There is this place, Ponyville, not far away from Canterlot where there is going to be made a festival for the Moon, you have to make sure you help in everything you can so it gets done well alright?"

Nodded and then gasped when Princess Celestia continued.

"Also you'll have to make some friends."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"If you want to have your final exam you'll have to socialize on Ponyville."

Could hear Armor and Spike whispering excited on my back as I gulped nervously.

"But..." Protesting I begun, until she interrupted me.

"No buts."

This will quite a adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic by Hasbro.**

**Elements of Harmony.**

**Story and concept character Needle Sparkles by Riddle Glitch.**

**The Magic of Friendship.**

Later that day, Twilight was preparing her bags to travel to that place called Ponyville.

Worried still about moving to such a strange place.

-Twilight's point of view.-

This gotta be the worst day of my life, I've never been out of Canterlot before!

Just taking a few books out of the library made this nightmare.

Imagine if I would do...worst things like...forgetting to pay my taxes!

Sighed softly, it's this how being an outlaw feels like?

Wonder...am I over reacting?

Stop thinking about it, just make sure the Moon Festival is alright and then come back as soon as possible.

Before making my bags tho, mom and dad had this discussion with me and they both agreed it'll be a good thing that Spike would accompany to Ponyville, since we could make some friends.

Finally I finished making the bags and I went outside.

They were all out, mom, dad, Armor and of course Spike who also had his bags with him, one would wonder. I oftenly call Spike my little brother, even tho he's a dragon, but we adopted him, and to tell the truth, no matter if we're from different races...he's still my brother...

Even tho feel intimidated by the thought of making friends...this might be a good chance for Spike to be making friends of his own.

Since I found him...he has refused to leave my side.

Because of me...do I wonder...if it's my fault he doesn't have friends either because of me too.

"Well then...so...we'll see you guys after the Moon Festival..." I told.

"Just don't forget to make some friends Twili." Mom said and I sighed.

"Don't know if the time I'm going to be there will be enough to make friends, I have to make sure the Moon Festival preparations are done right."

"Well even so just give it a shot please." Dad commented and I nodded, my sight a bit down.

"I'll miss you." Finally I hugged my parents and they hugged back.

Then I looked at Shining Armor and hugged him too.

"Sorry that Cadence wasn't able to arrive in time." He told.

"Don't worry about it, she's a princess, she has royal things she has to attend to."

"Hey Twili!" Suddenly I heard from a far and I smiled widely.

"Cadence!" I screamed excitedly!

Arriving with a messy appearence like if she just changed her clothes in a hurry, Cadence arrived and I hugged her immediatly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to arrive earlier!"

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you made it!"

"Look at you! Aww you have grown so much since I used to babysit you! So Princess Celestia has told me you're about to go and make some friends at last."

"Hmm...why is everyone so focused on the idea of me making friends..." I commented, I'm actually quite sick of hearing that.

"Come on Twili...remember the times when I used to entertain you...right? We played, we did all sorts of things together...other than Armor. I was your friend right?"

Couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Well of course."

"Only thing I can tell you about this. The key to learn that which you want to know is by making friends. Harmony is only reached through socializing. Remember Mister Smartypants?"

"Of course, he's in my bag." I showed the ragdoll that Cadence gave to me when I was young.

"When you learn the true meaning of harmony. Is when you will give Smartypants to that person you'll meet, that you can call friend."

Well that sounded nice. "Thanks Cadence, it really helps a lot." We hugged again and then I turned around.

"Have to go now...we have to go now I mean." I smiled at Spike who smiled back as we were brought then by the royal guard to the train station.

-End of Twilight's point of view.-

Still on Twilight's home, their parents decided to leave Princess Cadence and Shining Armor alone. Watching Twilight and Spike leave until they finally spoke to each other then Cadence told.

"Really surprised about this...I'm so happy for her."

"Well, let's just hope he actually tries and not keep herself locked in the library."

"Don't be so mean. I'm sure when she's back here we're going to have a changed Twilight."

"Guess so...hey I wanted to talk to you about something." Armor began, his voice trembled a bit and Cadence noticed.

Smiling at him she responded. "What?"

"Well...it's...kinda about us and...well...man why is this so hard?" Armor mumbled and Cadence chuckled softly.

"Just spit it out."

Out of a sudden, Armor took out a little box from his pocket, that made Cadence blush and knew where this was going.

"We have known each other for quite a while...and well...what I mean...I'm not the best romantic...why was this easier in the mirror!" Then Armor gasped as he was caught by surprise.

Then Cadence just throwed herself at Armor and kissed him in the lips, she had heard enough, words didn't matter to her, and she just wanted to shut Armor up.

"Silly...just put the ring in my finger." Cadence whispered softly after they parted their lips apart from the kiss.

Chuckling softly then Armor nodded and took the ring out and gently put on Cadence's finger.

"It's beautiful..." Cadence commented as she admired it.

"Glad you think so...we haven't been able to see each other lately. So I assume with our duties and everything..."

"Well as soon as Twilight comes back think we can...finally marry...it wouldn't be the same without her."

"Hehe I know...just...take care meanwhile alright...so what's going on with the Diamond Dog and those guys?"

"It wasn't about the Diamond Dog...well not entirely...something happened here in Canterlot..."

"That's odd."

"Princess Celestia can't tell who did that...but someone just send a message to the Diamond Dog, by...sewing his men's mouths."

"So that Ragdoll freak was able to do that here in Canterlot?!" Armor was shocked.

"No one can enter Canterlot with bad intentions...I don't know how he did it...but I think Ragdoll is more than just a simple criminal."

"Well he won't be able to escape from here if she commited a crime."

"But what if he already did and he has a way of getting in and out of Canterlot? People will panic!"

"What are you planning to do?" Armor asked but even so, he knew the answer.

"Do something, I won't stay here doing nothing. Princess Celestia just called people from the outside world, she's planning to make Equestria part of something outsiders call United Nations, our country and government will be recognized by them and she asked for their help to solve both our problem and the illegal operations of the Diamond Dog."

"Alright...just promise you won't do anything that's beyond your limit."

"Don't worry." Finally Cadence smiled and gently leaned to kiss Armor before she finally left.

-Twilight's point of view.-

The trip didn't took long and finally Spike and I arrived towards Ponyville.

Funny name for a town, but apparently they have a small site with a certain amount of ponies, an endangered species on Equistria.

"Well then we're here." I nervously told Spike who nodded, we were then brought towards this certain place were we were going to stay.

Certain property of Princess Celestia, looked like a house on a tree, a massive tree. We just went in and placed our stuff, I carried my instructions and I gotta go out.

But as we walked over to this certain place called...Sweet Apple Acres, Spike suddenly asked.

"Are you going to take this friendship seriously or not?" I looked at Spike a bit frustated and answered.

"Not now Spike please."

"Come on you're lost...at least try asking for directions like...look, hi!"

"Spike!" Then I froze as he spoke to this certain girl, pink skin, pink fluffly hair and a purple suit.

"Hi there! Hmm...you...oh wait this hasn't happened before." The strange pink themed person told as she got close to me...like so uncomfortable close.

"Well I'm Twilight...Sparkle and I came from Canterlot...and..."

Then she gasped really loud.

"Don't move! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Then away she went.

"Uh...thanks..." I responded confused.

-End of Twilight's point of view.-

Running towards a certain restaurant, the pink colored person in a rush and gasping for air went into the building and asked the lady.

"Hurry! Where's Needles?!"

Suddenly the pink lady just screamed loud as she turned to her side and saw a strange creature she had never seen before.

It was actually a lobster.

"So there you are! I have come for you, don't think I have forgotten you owe me lobster money!" Then Pinkie Pie laughed loudly as she realized it was only her friend.

"Oh you! Nice prank!"

"Why thank you, Pinkie Pie, just grabbed this lobster and I just had to do this prank on you!" Said the lady with bouncer clothes and light pink short hair and a unicorn.

"Dude, there's a new pony in town!" Pinkie Pie suddenly told excitedly as she told her best friend.

"No way!" Said Needle softly.

"Yes way! Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she's from Canterlot! She could be our newest friend! We gotta throw a party! No, a big party! No, a huge party!" Needle chuckled and asked.

"You're going to tell her right? Do I need to remind you sometimes scare people with your surprise parties."

"Oh come on, who wouldn't like a surprise party!"

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Eh...no I forgot to ask."

"Figures."

"Where were you anyway? Yesterday you weren't here."

"Went to a trip on Canterlot."

"Met any interesting people there?" Pinkie gently poked Needle with her elbow.

"Well I met an interesting certain bunny girl on my way out of there. If you know what I mean!" Both Pinkie and Needle laughed softly and Pinkie then responded.

"That's great! So you made a new friend."

"Guess so, need to call her later."

"Well good for you, so you'll help me with that party then?"

"Sure but be sure to not scare that new girl alright? Seriously sometimes you're pretty creepy, kinda like a stalker, a Pinkie stalker, a pony stalker!"

"Cut it out!" Pinkie laughed.

"Well anyway, want some booze too?"

"Of course, food and booze, well wish me luck!"

"You luck? You don't need it, well then see ya later!" Needle told and Pinkie nodded as she went out of the restaurant towards Applejack's farm.

Just as soon as she arrived there, Pinkie gasped as she saw Twilight there, she then hide and noticed Twilight was having a chat with Applejack.

-Twilight's point of view.-

Arriving towards the correct place after asking a few people then I found her, Applejack, the one in charge of this big place, long blonde haired, wearing cowgirl clothes, she was taller than me too.

"Excuse me...are you Applejack?"

Then the cowgirl just turned around to look at me with a big smile.

"Well howdy there ma'am! Applejack is the name and bucking apples is mah name!"

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and she began to shake it with a very intense strenght, boy was her hand heavy!

"Thanks...uh...howdy to you too." I smiled nervously. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and I come from Canterlot. I'm Princess Celestia's student!" I told proudly. "And she told me she had arranged a few things from your farm for the Moon Festival."

Suddenly I heard someone scream. "Princess Celestia's student!?"

"Where did that voice came from?" I asked as I turned to my sides.

"Whoa, I didn't knew that Princess Celestia herself asked for my assistance on the Moon Festival...yeah I was told about that and don't worry, we're about to finish the preparations for that!" Applejack told.

"That's great." I responded as I just ignored the voice I heard.

"Maybe you should check on with Rarity, she kinda is in charge of the whole thing."

"Thanks...where can I find this...Rarity?"

"Whelp, just north from here, colorful building called 'Carrousel Boutique'. Good luck with that, she's kinda odd."

"Oh alright...thanks for everything."

Gladly that wasn't that bad, then me and Spike went to find this Carrousel Boutique.


End file.
